The Legend's Hero
by Katsuria4
Summary: On September 1st, 2015, James Sirius Potter will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the son of Harry Potter, the one who ended the First and Second Wizarding War by bringing down the Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. The Dark forces still threaten, and Harry is still keeping them at bay as an Auror, but it is now his son's turn to be the new hero.
1. Chapter 1 - Year One

_A/N - So this is a fanfiction about James Sirius Potter II, Harry and Ginny Potter's eldest son. What inspired me to write this story was that 2015 is James's first year at Hogwarts. For the first five chapters, it will be one important day in James's life during each year at Hogwarts. It isn't until his sixth year that things really get interesting (the first five chapters will be interesting, but that's build-up and background purposes for our main character)._

 _This story will be written mostly in James's point of view and occasionally another character. But mostly James :D_

 _I will be posting chapters as much as I can, but I am in school, so the chapters may not be on a weekly basis._

 _Happy reading and I do hope you enjoy the story! Feedback is always welcomed!_

 _Love,_

 _Katsuria_

* * *

It has been eighteen years since Harry Potter had last step foot in King's Cross Station. Memories sprang up as the early autumn air caressed his face. It seemed just like yesterday that Harry himself was standing here, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express.

"James, will you write us?" Lily asked timidly, hanging off her mother's arm. A soft smile played on Harry's lips at the sight of his eldest son ruffling his sister's hair, trying to assuage her fear of losing her brother. Albus tried telling Lily that he was still there, but Lily ignored him. James had always been her favorite.

James Sirius took more after Ginny than Harry. He had her bright brown eyes and high cheekbones as well as the Weasley's tall and lanky body structure, but unfortunately for him, James had inherited Harry's bad eyesight (but he wears contacts instead of round glasses like his father) and uncontrollable jet-black hair. It could be argued that James got his mischievous ways from the Weasley side, thanks to the influences of his Uncle George, but Harry personally blamed his name sakes. After all, James was named after two Marauders, who were notorious for their pranks.

Albus Severus and Lily Luna, on the other hand, were exact copies of their parents. Albus shared his father's infamous emerald green eyes and round glasses. He also inherited his father's humble and quiet nature. Lily's hair was just as fiery as her mother's, if not brighter. She, like her older brother James, also had a bit of mischief in her. But Lily was kind and vivacious and making friends was as simple as breathing to her. Which was why James, despite his excitement to go to Hogwarts, was afraid that Lily would soon forget about him. Who else was going to cover for him while he released a hoard of mice at the local preschool?

"Oh, it's almost eleven, where are George and Percy?" Ginny asked, searching Platform 9 ¾ for two redheads and their families. Harry secretly hoped that Percy did not show up in time, as he did not want a lecture from his brother-in-law about the dangers of Muggle automobiles. The horn sounded for the train's near departure and Ginny gave up looking for her brothers.

"Come on, James. On the train." Ginny said, grabbing her son's trolley, earning her a loud screech from the orange feathered owl, Clyde. The excitement that danced in James's eyes made Harry want to return to Hogwarts, but it was his son's turn to experience that magic that dwelled in the castle.

"Have a good year, James." Harry said, ruffling his son's already untidy hair. James pouted at his father, but there was a trace of a smile that was fighting to break through. Then Ginny swept in and showered James's face with kisses, not caring about what the crowd on the platform thought.

"Muuum!" James moaned, but he didn't push her away.

"Be good now. Don't forget to write us!" Ginny said, releasing James and straightening herself, blinking her eyes furiously.

"I won't, Mum." James answered with a grin before disappearing onto the train, his trunk in one hand and Clyde in the other. Harry wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as she scanned every window on the train, trying to catch sight of James one last time.

"He'll be fine." Harry said just as James's head peered out the window, waving fiercely at his younger siblings.

"He'll be fine." He repeated quietly to himself as the train began to roll away.

* * *

"Where. On earth. Were you!?" Lucy screeched as she walked into James and Fred's compartment, shutting the door with a loud bang. Behind Lucy and the compartment door was a large crowd of other Hogwarts students peering through the windows, trying to get a glimpse at Harry Potter's son. It was times like this that James hated being related to the war hero.

"Here." Fred said smartly, which made Lucy huff in response. Despite being cousins, James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Lucy Weasley looked nothing like each other. While Lucy looked like the typical Weasley with a lot of freckles and bright red hair, Fred had escaped having those traits. Instead, he had bronze colored skin and hazel brown eyes but like James, he was tall and lanky.

"We were supposed to meet at the station," Lucy said, glaring daggers at Fred. "We were supposed to get on the train together."

She sighed and flopped down next to her cousin, putting her chin into the palms of her hands. Like James, it was Fred and Lucy's first year at Hogwarts, so they had plans. At least, Lucy did.

"For Merlin's sake." James said in exasperation and shut the blinds to the compartment, blocking out the crowd.

"About time." Said the sandy haired boy who sat by the window, watching the trees fly by. Lucy tilted her head, noticing the boy for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"Don't try," Fred said. "He won't introduce himself. James and I already tried."

"Because you guys will laugh." The boy muttered, crossing his arms defensively.

"Aww, come on. We promise we won't." Lucy said kindly, peering into the boy's sea green eyes with her own blue ones. His ears turned red and he averted his gaze before muttering "Peter Parker." The three cousins all gave him blank stares. Noticing the silence, Peter looked up at the trio.

"What?" He asked, eyeing them warily. Fred, James, and Lucy looked at each other.

"That seems like a pretty normal name to me." James said. Peter's eyebrows shot up and looked at the three in disbelief.

"You guys have never heard of Spiderman?" Peter asked, wondering if the trio was messing with him.

" _Spiderman?_ What on earth is that?" James asked, picturing a hairy man with eight limbs and four pairs of black, beady eyes on his face. The image made James involuntarily shudder.

"You know, the superhero created by Marvel? His real name is Peter Parker, but he disguises himself as Spiderman to fight crime."

" _What?_ " Fred said, looking at Peter as if he had gone mad.

"Are you Muggle-born?" Lucy asked delicately. It was the only explanation as to why Peter was talking nonsense.

"Excuse me!?" Peter exclaimed, once again getting defensive. James cut Lucy off before she could say another word.

"Are both of your parents non-magical?"

"Er, yeah." Peter said, looking down at his lap. A grin appeared on James's face.

"Then we have a lot to teach you about the magical world."

* * *

The sun had long set under the horizon by the time the train came to a slow stop. Until then, Peter had learned that the new friends he made on the Hogwarts Express were children of war heroes, with James Potter's father being the most famous. It was because of Harry Potter that the wizarding world no longer had to fear Lord Voldemort's evil doings and also, Muggleborns like Peter himself didn't have to fear for their lives. That would explain the looks of awe that James, Fred, and Lucy were receiving from other students as they all walked down to the shore where their boats awaited.

Peter's story seemed insipid compared to theirs, but his new friends seemed interested nonetheless. Peter was born to two marine biologists, Trenton and Madilyn Parker. The two met while they were researching marine life in the East Siberian Sea. A couple of months later, Trenton and Madilyn got married during a cruise. Another nine months have passed and they ended up with twins, Peter and Mary-Louise Parker. It came as a great shock to the family when Professor Longbottom showed up on their boat in the middle of the Andaman Sea to explain to them that Peter was a wizard.

Hogwarts would be the first school that Peter has attended since his parents prefered homeschooling, but he was relieved to hear that his new friends were also homeschooled.

"Firs' years, this way! Four studen's per boa'!"

James turned to see the largest man he had ever seen, waving a bright lantern to lead the students towards the Great Lake. So that was the infamous Rubeus Hagrid that his father and Uncle Ron always spoke highly of. Whenever he got the chance, James was going to visit Hagrid to ask about Harry and his "interesting" creatures.

"What are YOU doing here?" Lucy shrieked. Curious, James tore his eyes off of Hagrid and at who was standing in front of Lucy. It was his cousin and Lucy's older sister, Molly, who was in her fifth year. Molly stood with her hands on her hips and chest puffed out, showing a bright, golden badge with the letter "P" on it.

"I am doing my duties as a prefect and making sure you first years do not drown yourselves in the lake." Molly said in a loud and proud voice, making sure that everyone on the docks can hear her. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Please. I know how to _swim_. Now go away." She said, glaring at Molly, who smirked in return.

"Whatever you say, little sis." Molly said, before skipping off to boss other first years. Lucy's face turned as red as her hair and she complained about Molly the entire boat ride to Hogwarts. But James was not listening to a word of her petulance. He was too busy marveling at the stone castle that stood over them like a tidal wave. Its towers seemed to touch the starlit sky, giving James the sudden urge to ride his Meteor Three-Thousand. The sky was the limit at Hogwarts.

* * *

The Sorting Hat had barely touched James's head before it shouted "Gryffindor", which he was grateful for. After seeing the ancient hat take an eternity with Peter (who was Sorted into Gryffindor as well) and seeing the curious stares from the entire school, James wanted to get the ordeal over with as soon as possible. Stage-fright was really getting to him. James quickly jumped off the stool and made a bee-line for the Gryffindor table before he was stopped by the Headmistress.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" James stuttered, feeling himself wither away as Professor McGonagall gazed at him over her spectacles.

"The hat, Potter." She said, stretching her hand out. James stared at it.

"I'm sorry?" He asked dumbly and Professor McGonagall sighed impatiently.

"Give me the Sorting Hat before you run off to your table with it."

Everyone in the Great Hall bursted out in laughter and James realized that the Sorting Hat was still sitting upon his head. He quickly tore it off and handed it to the Headmistress while apologizing profusely. Then James continued on his way to the Gryffindor table, but not before nearly tripping over his robes. At this point, every student had tears in their eyes. James finally made it to the table in one piece and sat next to Peter, who was snickering at him.

"Nice going, mate." Peter laughed as James hid his face by laying his forehead down on his crossed arms. James began chanting; "Kill me now."

* * *

James tied the finished letter to Clyde's leg which read, "To Harry and Ginny Potter" on the envelope. As the owl flew away, its orange feathers prominent against the dark sky, Peter said, "nice owl."

"Thanks." James replied, still staring after Clyde as he shrunk in the distance.

In reality, after hearing Harry's story about Fawkes, who was the pet bird of one of the greatest headmasters of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, (and whom his little brother was named after) it was a phoenix that James desired. Phoenixes were not allowed to be owned by students, so his parents had gotten him the closest thing to it, which was the orange-feathered owl, Clyde. James was content with this, since the owl had become his best friend after three days of owning it.

"Is it okay if I use your owl to write to my parents?" Peter asked and James nodded sluggishly.

"Whenever he comes back." James said, before letting his whole body fall onto the four post bed. Fred and the other boys were already asleep, snoring loudly without a care in the world. Soon, James would be joining them, but not until he got over his embarrassment of being the laughing stock of Hogwarts (which James did not mention in his letter to his parents). But he was happy that he, Peter, Fred, and Lucy were all Sorted into Gryffindor.

This was the start of the best seven years of James Potter's life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Year Two

It was ten seconds until the first of January and the Potter-Weasley clan were all huddled around the fireplace, counting down with the radio that sat on top of it. Some of the older members were a bit tipsy, while the others were immobile from eating a large amount of good food. They did not notice two certain dark haired boys sneaking into Harry Potter's office. The moment the cheering began, Fred and James quickly shut themselves into the office.

The Sneakoscope began spinning and blaring loudly, but James knew no one was going to check it. With the amount of wizards and witches here during family gatherings, the thing was always going off.

"Where's Peter?" Fred asked, looking through the curtains of the windowed door to make sure no one was coming their way. James's eyes scanned the room, trying to locate a certain old parchment.

"Probably with Lucy." James grumbled, kicking the little model of Tristan Hennessy out of the way. He has always hated the Irish Seeker for destroying England in the last World Cup.

"And Brennan?" James gave Fred a look and his cousin muttered "of course". Brennan Finnigan's greatest love was food. With Grandma Molly's cooking in the kitchen, it would be next to impossible to get him out of there.

"Looks like it's up to us." Fred said, but then the office door swung open, making the two cousins jump.

"Did you guys find it yet?" Peter asked, shutting the door after Brennan had slid in with two handfuls of eclairs. It was a miracle that the brown-haired boy was not incredibly obese.

"No, we just came in." James answered, opening the drawers to his father's desk. Then he said to Brennan, "finish those eclairs before you start looking. I don't want cream on it."

But Brennan didn't show any signs of hearing James, because he was too focused on the model of the Irish Seeker.

"Blimey, is that Tristan Hennessy?" Brennan asked in wonder, shoving the last eclair into his mouth. James sighed, stalked over to the action figure, picked Hennessy up by his right ankle (who began flailing and throwing around obscene gestures with his hands) and tossed him at Brennan.

"Take him. Dad hates him now anyways." James said as Hennessy landed in Brennan's outstretched hands. Tristan Hennessy gave James a dirty look, but he couldn't care less.

"How can you hate Hennessy? He's-" Brennan began to say, but was interrupted by Fred.

"Shut up and look for the map!"

"So, I think this is it?" Peter questioned at the same time. James, Fred, and Brennan all rushed over to Peter. James snatched the aging parchment paper out of his friend's hand and studied it.

Indeed, it was the Marauder's Map. The same map that his namesakes had created of Hogwart's grounds. It was the same map Harry Potter and his friends had used to not only avoid professors while they were out past curfew, but also to rid Hogwarts of the troubles Lord Voldemort's followers had caused.

"Now what?" Brennan whispered, staring in awe at the aging piece of parchment. Peter looked at James with a bit of skepticism in his eyes. Even though they had all told him what the Marauder's Map could do, Peter was the type who had to see in order to believe. Only Fred knew the answer to Brennan's question, since it was he that James confided in.

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at the map, whispering the words "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." In that moment, ink began to appear and the lay out of Hogwarts was open to them, as well as the footprints of the professors and the student who stayed behind for winter break.

"Whoa." Peter murmured, finally impressed. On the map, names that they recognized like Mason Thomas, Elysia Tully, Rachel Goldstein, Matisse Corner, and-,

"Ramos Zabini." Peter growled in distaste, "you would think the bastard would go home to his lovely mansion that he always brags about. Instead he's still there, lurking about as if he owns the place."

"How do you know he's doing that? All you see is Ramos's footprints." Brennan asked with a smirk, trying hard not to laugh. Peter's ears turned red and he crossed his arms, glaring at Brennan angrily. Fred gave Peter a friendly pat on the shoulder and James also tried not to laugh as he pointed his wand back on the paper and said "mischief managed."

They all hated Ramos Zabini and his blood prejudice ways, but for Peter, it was much deeper because of his infatuation with Lucy Weasley. It did not help that Lucy herself had a crush on Ramos Zabini.

"I just know he is. It's just the way Zabini is." Peter muttered. James cleared his throat and the other three boys turned their attention towards him.

"As you all know, the Marauders were the best inventors and pranksters Hogwarts has ever known. One of the Marauders," James said, running his finger lightly over the aging parchment. "Was my grandfather, James Potter, who was also known as 'Prongs'."

In that moment, James had never felt prouder for the grandfather he had never met, the same grandfather for whom he was named after. Even though James Sr.'s life was cut short, he managed leave behind a legacy. Now, as his grandson, James planned on continuing it.

"I want us to become the second generation of Marauders." He said, looking up at his friends. Fred was cracking his knuckles, occasionally glancing at Brennan and Peter to see what they thought. James had already told him of his plans and Fred gave him his full support.

"Sure, why not. Sounds like fun." Brennan said nonchalantly, licking what's left of the eclairs off his fingers. Peter shrugged and a Cheshire grin appeared on James's face.

"Excellent. We start first thing tomorrow morning!" James exclaimed, placing the Marauder's Map carefully into his sweater pocket.

"Wait, what are we doing tomorrow?" Peter asked. James shrugged before making his way to his father's office door. He was thinking how they all stole the map together can be their first act as the Marauders.

"We'll figure it out." James said, turning the doorknob in his hand. Just as he was thinking about utilizing Brennan's pyro magic on Teddy's ever changing hair, he was stopped.

"Hullo, Albus." James said nonchalantly, but internally, he was screaming. His younger brother stood there in the hall with his arms crossed, his brilliant green eyes flashing behind the round glasses. James tried to swallow down the dinner that was threatening to come up.

"James." Albus replied. James felt someone bump into his back, but he managed to keep his balance.

"Oh, sorry James." Brennan murmured, but then saw Albus in the hallway. "Oh, shit."

James, Brennan, Fred, and Peter knew that they were all royally screwed. Ever since Albus had been Sorted into Slytherin at the beginning of the school year, James and Albus have been on unsteady terms. James could not help it. The Slytherins have been nothing but trouble to his family and now there was one in the family. It was an affliction that James could not seem to forgive, no matter how many times Harry told him about the heroisms of Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy. The sins of the other members of the Serpent's House outweighed the good of a few.

"What are you doing in Dad's office?" Albus asked quietly, but James could see the explosion building up inside. James had to think of some excuse.

"I was just looking for the broomstick that he took from me. The boys and I were going to play some Quidditch. Wanna join?" James said so quickly, it was a miracle anyone understood what he said. His palms were sweating and the map in hidden in his sweater pocket seemed to become heavier.

"Broomsticks are in the shed. As they always are." Albus muttered smartly, but Peter was quick to cover for James.

"Mr. Potter confiscated James's broom, remember? He kept flying too high above the trees. So we thought that he would have put the broom in his office."

But Albus did not look convinced by Peter's explanation.

"Or you guys were looking for the Marauder's Map." Albus said, uncrossing his arms and glaring straight at James.

"And?" James growled angrily. There was no point hiding it now. "What are you going to do? Tattle to Mum and Dad like the little Slytherin you are?"

Albus looked like he had been punched in the gut and James was immediately sorry for what he said.

"Al-"

"Dad already gave you the Invisibility Cloak. Now you have the Marauder's Map? I don't ever get anything from him. NOTHING!"

"Well, I stole the map..."

"And at least we're not a bunch of big-headed narcissuses like you Gryffindors! You win the Quidditch Cup a couple years in a row and you think you're better than everyone else!" And with that, Albus stomped down the hall, where the rest of the family was.

"I didn't think Al knew such a big word like 'narcissus'." Brennan said in amazement. All the boys laughed except for James, who began walking down the opposite end of the hall from Albus towards his own room.

"Going to bed already?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." James replied.

"But it's only-," Peter said, looking down at his watch. "Twelve-fifteen."

"I'm tired."

James didn't think he could take anymore excitement, even if it was New Years. It was already starting off very badly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Year Three

"Ready, Potter?" Daniel Wood asked, slapping the boy on his back. James looked up at the Quidditch captain and smiled weakly, failing to hide how sick he really felt.

The sun had barely risen over the Hogwarts castle and all those trying out for the Gryffindor team were standing by the stands of the Quidditch field. Despite the cold, all those who were hopeful of making the team were chatting animatedly with each other, speaking of possibilities and of the popularity they will gain.

"Yup, very ready. I'm shaking in anticipation." James lied. Wood laughed, while Fred, Peter, and Brennan scoffed. All four of the Marauders decided to try out for the Quidditch team, hoping it would score them some points with the girls in the school, as well as gain favor with Professor McGonagall.

"That's the spirit! Listen, Potter. Both of our fathers were on the same team. My dad being Captain while yours was the Seeker. Then, once my dad graduated, your dad took over. If there wasn't all that schmidt with You-Know-Who, they would have won every year. They were best Quidditch team Hogwarts has ever had. Oh, Weasley, your dad and uncle were pretty good Beaters too, I heard."

"Uh huh." Fred said. He was sitting on the bench with his face towards the sky, his leg bouncing up and down with adrenaline. Everyone was waiting to get to try-outs, but Wood was too busy giving a pep talk to Harry Potter's eldest son.

"We don't have any problems with Dark Lords and such, so that won't interfere with Quidditch. The Cup is as good as ours. With you as the Seeker, we can't possibly lose!"

"I'm trying out for Beater."

It took a couple seconds for Wood to realize what James had said. Then, all the excitement in him seemed to deflate. James was sorry for bursting his bubble. Not really.

"What!?" Wood exclaimed in disbelief, red appearing on his cheeks.

"I'm trying for Beater." James repeated, trying to keep a smile out of his face. His friends were not helping with their silent, teary giggles.

"B-b-but, can't you at least try out for Seeker?" Wood pleaded, kneeling on one knee in front of him and grabbed James's hand with both of his own. Fred, Peter, and Brennan could no longer contain their laughter.

"Uh…" James said intelligently down at Wood's puppy dog eyes.

"Wood, I didn't know you swung that way." Said a female voice behind James. He quickly pulled his hand out of Wood's grasp.

"It's not what it looks like!" James exclaimed, turning his attention towards the girl behind him. The moment he laid eyes on her, James felt his heart stop and heat rising up to his face.

"Of course it isn't, Potter." Wendeline Laurel teased with a wide, beautiful smile. James's throat suddenly felt dry and he was tongue-tied. He felt shy and wanted to hide in his dormitory under the blankets.

"Oh look, it's Wendy." James heard Fred snicker to the other two Marauders. Great, now they were going to tease him to no end.

Wendy was a fourth year and a fellow Gryffindor. She was the Chaser for the team and she was good, but that wasn't why James had a crush on her.

James's crush on Wendy began when she let him borrow a quill for his homework when James had lost all his. That was when he noticed the her green/brown nebula like eyes and the rainbow-colored hair dye at the ends of her blonde hair. Then he noticed the light freckles on her sun-kissed skin. Then, he noticed that Wendy was brave (obviously, she was in Gryffindor), smart, had a good sense of humor, and overall, _good_. Wendy stood up for what she believed was right, as well as for her friends (you did not want to be at the end of her curses).

Unfortunately, ever since that day with the quill, James hasn't made any progress with Wendy. Whenever he tried talking to her, James ended up mumbling something unintelligible or making a fool out of himself. Like the exploding Valentine's card, which it wasn't supposed to do. Wendy forgave him for scorching the front ends of her hair, but that incident had shamed James forever. Ever since then, James watched her from a distance. Until now.

 _But there's no way Wendy is going to fancy me_ , James thought to himself. _I'm just some lame third year that is a couple inches shorter than her._

James's thoughts turned darker as he watched Wendy pinched Wood's nose, the green-eyed monster raging inside him.

James was vaguely aware of the tryouts beginning and everyone lining up based on position. He watched as Peter went up against Mason Thomas for the position of Seeker. Peter was the better of the two and became the Gryffindor Seeker, even though Wood kept muttering about how it should be James. Then it was Brennan's turn for the position of Chaser. He scored the second most points with the first being Wendy. Nevertheless, both Brennan and Wendy got the titles of the Gryffindor Chasers, along with a sixth year named David Hanson. Now, it was Fred and James's turn for the Beaters tryouts.

They congregated into teams and James and Fred ended up with the reserved players. Both of them did their job, keeping the Bludgers away from their teammates, but the other pair of Beaters were just as adequate.

The sun was high in the sky now and everyone was tired and sweating from the early morning exercise. But the two Gryffindor Beaters have yet to be decided. James did not know what Wood was waiting for, but he had to keep playing. He wanted to be on the Quidditch team badly, not just for the hell of it, but to make his family proud. So that the other students would look up to him and respect him, but also so that James could get closer to Wendy. He wasn't going to let the other two Gryffindors take the position away from him.

"James, look out!" Fred yelled, but James did not need to be told. He saw the Bludger heading straight for him and James raised his club, ready for the impact. James hit the brown ball with all his might, directing it towards his opponents. One of the Beaters was hit and fell off her broom, plummeting towards the grass at high speed, but Peter, being the gentleman that he was, caught her before she reached the ground.

"Sorry!" James called out. The girl, from Peter's arms, gave him a thumbs up even though there was a grimace on her face. At least she wasn't seriously injured.

James turned his eyes back to the game and his blood ran cold when he saw the Bludger heading straight for the back of Wendy's head. She did not noticed because Wendy was too busy trying to see if the girl James hit was okay. The other Beater tried to hit the Bludger, but missed. Without thinking, James raced forward, willing his broom to go faster. Now the Bludger was a couple feet away from Wendy's head, way too close for James's liking.

"Potter?" Wendy questioned, tilting her head slightly. He reached out for Wendy, wrapped his left arm around her and covering the back of her head with his hand. James attempted to hit the Bludger with his bat, but it was too close and too fast. Instead, it hit the back of James's forearm with a sickening crunch. Pain erupted from his arm, but James gritted his teeth, releasing only a hiss.

"Oh Potter, are you okay!?" Wendy asked in a high voice, panic evident in her voice.

"Just dandy." James said through his teeth, dropping the bat he was holding. He tried to smile for Wendy, but he probably looked like a twitching moron than a knight in shining armor.

"I don't think you're dandy. I mean… your arm… it's…"

James looked down at his arm and nearly fainted right there. His forearm was in half and… was that his bone showing?

"Bloody hell…" James whispered, before his vision started blurring.

"Wood! We need to take him to the infirmary! NOW!" Was the last thing James heard from Wendy before he blacked out.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be saved by a girl?" Fred asked, stealing a piece of apple from James's plate. Not that James cared. He didn't have an appetite and he couldn't eat with his wand arm broken and in a sling. Plus, infirmary food was not appealing in the slightest.

"I wouldn't know. I passed out." James muttered, leaning his head back against the soft, feathered pillow and covered his eyes with his unbroken arm.

According to the other Marauders, after James had passed out, Wendy flew them both down, then carried him _bridal style_ all the way to the infirmary. And yes, many students saw. Now Wendy, along with the rest of Hogwarts, probably thought that he was weak. The son of the great Harry Potter being carried down the halls to the infirmary in the arms of a girl.

"At least James saved her. If he didn't, it would be Wendy in here with the head injury." Peter said helpfully. James smiled, but still did not remove his arm from his face. He was thankful for Peter, he was the only one who didn't make fun of him. Also, James was reminded that at least he was the one who was injured and not Wendy. It would score him some points with her. Hopefully.

After a while, Madam Foster kicked Brennan, Fred, and Peter out of the infirmary, leaving James alone in the dark. He tried to get some sleep, but James could not get the feeling of having Wendy pressed up against him out of his mind.

"Sad hours seem long." James said quietly, rolling onto his side. It was his cousin, Rose's favorite quote by some Muggle named Shakespeare. James tried to remember the name of the Muggle play. Was it Romulus and Julia?

* * *

Throughout the night, James dozed on and off. The magic mending his arm kept waking him up, which irritated James greatly. Though it could not be helped.

"Psst." Said a voice behind the white infirmary curtains. James sat up, trying to see who it is.

"Psst." It said again.

"Who is it?" James whispered back. After a couple seconds of curtains rustling, Wendy's face appeared between the gaps.

"Wendy?" James whispered in disbelief. He felt his heart flutter a little as Wendy stepped forward with a package wrapped in brown paper in her hands.

"Hullo." She said, sitting down on the stool by James's bed. His back straightened and James internally cursed himself for his uncontrollable hair. The two sat in the dark in awkward silence for a while. Then, James broke the silence.

"So, uh. What are you doing here?" He whispered, unaware that he was leaning closer to her. Wendy smiled and giggled.

"I just want to know if my little hero was alright."

 _Little, huh?_ James muttered internally.

"Anyways, my sister sent me some cake. I thought I would share it with you."

"Uh… thank you."

Wendy unwrapped the package as quietly as she could, before they both dug into the red velvet cake.

"So… is it your birthday or something?" James asked after swallowing the last bit of the cake. Wendy shrugged.

"No, my sister has been generous lately. I think it's because she began dating Tristan Hennessy, so she has more money to spend." Wendy said casually, but James could feel his eyeballs coming out of his skull.

"T-Tristan Hennessy?" He stuttered and once again, Wendy giggled. Even though James hated the Irish Seeker, it was still shocking to know that Wendy's sister was dating Tristan Hennessy.

"The one and only." Wendy sighed, folding the now empty package into the rubbage bin by his bed. James tilted his head, studying her.

"You seem upset." He said, but Wendy only shrugged.

"It's nothing really, but you should get some sleep. It's two in the morning."

"Blimey, it is? You should get back to the dorms then! You might get in trouble." At this point, James considered lending her the Marauder's Map or the Invisibility Cloak (Brennan brought it just in case James wanted to sneak down to the kitchens).

"Here, wait." James said, thrusting his hand under the blankets, blindly searching for the cloak. Wendy raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. Finally, James felt its scratchy, flowy, fabric and pulled it free from under his leg and handed it to Wendy.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak. To keep you hidden from Filch and Mrs. Norris." James said, biting his lip. This would be his first time letting anyone use the Invisibility Cloak other than the Marauders. But James was sure he could trust Wendy.

"I can't possibly use it, James. It seems really valuable." Wendy said shyly and James sighed before thrusting it at her as best he could with his left hand.

"Just give it back when you can." He said and a smile played on Wendy's lips.

"Will you be able to play Quidditch this Saturday?"

"Hopefully."

"Do it." She said, taking the cloak from James before leaning forward so that their faces were a couple of centimeters apart. "Or else I won't forgive you for that Valentine's day card."

James felt his ears grow hot, then it spread to his cheeks when Wendy pressed her lips against his forehead.

"Get well soon, James." Wendy said before disappearing under the cloak.

After an eternity, James slowly laid his head back down on the pillow, wondering what in the bloody hell just happened.


End file.
